Beauty and the Beast
by Light-Sempai
Summary: Adult Hope X Lightning. Full summery inside and author's note.
1. Fifteen years ago

Beauty and the Beast

* * *

><p>Hi yah's! I changed my username to Light-Sempai since I've been fairly more interested in Final Fantasy. Yes I deleted a few fanfic's I feel as though cannot be continued, but kept some that meant more to me. Since school is starting up, I tend to work hard to become an animator and go for a college degree into making anime or animation arts. I am highly inspired by Final Fantasy to make animation gaming arts, and anime helps make me more deeply connected with wanting to become an animator in the first place. I still tend to write fanfictions for HopeXLight, but I gatta study hard if I wanna make animation! Wish me luck all, once I graduate there's a few more steps I need to go through.<p>

If you are wondering why I haven't done my daily posting, well yes because of school, and also I was too mad to continue writing because someone had installed stupid programs into my laptop that I alone had to fix. I was afraid the laptop would do something to my USB so I had totally no trust in my laptop until I cleaned out the errors. It's good to be back writing stories too~!

Now the title, let's just say I've been reading a few fantasy fictions stories =w=

* * *

><p>Now the summery was too long I hard to write it in here.<p>

Lightning is a tomboy village girl, living with her younger sister who is engaged to a man from another village. When the younger sister leaves to see the man, she is trapped in a large manor that was long forgotten. Lightning now seeks to find her younger sister, along with Vanille to the forest. But when they found the place she was last lost in, they crossed upon the cursed manor, haunted by a creature who cannot get over a regret and needs to find love to lift that regret. What did the creature see in Lightning that made him change?

* * *

><p><span><em>Fifteen years ago…<em>

_A beautiful snow that was breezing piles of snowflakes around a white mansion. A warm inside heat shakes your skin in comfort, the lights shines everywhere, friends, servants and maids were friendly and caring. Lively music played loud but gentle, ladies and mans danced around the ball room. A light laughter was heard as a young male watches people dance and his servants decorate the hall. Keeping a conversation with another male before one voice had boomed behind him._

_"Bonjour Lord Estheim! This Manor is still as beautiful as a Christmas tree!" A male hollered, making the other look over at him from behind. His silver blond hair bounces to the slow shifting of his head. Turning his whole body around smiled brightly and shook the man's hand._  
><em>"Bonjour sir, I'm pleased you enjoy my manor so much." His deep voice made almost every elegant lady in the room melt out of their dresses; he was well dressed in a white suit and was delicately handsome. His height was perfect for any ladies to think so little of their self, well-built body, even with the room so bright his emerald eyes sparkled in any light mood. The older man laughed hard and patted the Youngers back.<em>

_"I assure you if only the villagers can understand the hospitality of this manor, you'd be the king of this land than!"_  
><em>Giving the young male a few more pats and both had begun laughing, the windows had chatter against their frames, the wind had seem to be picking up more snow almost forcing their way into the manor when the lights flicker to the wind causing everyone to stop dancing, the music, and the people. When the wind seemed too had calmed down, a sudden, but slow knock was heard from the large golden doors as everyone had gasped in surprise. The young silver head male walked over to the large doors, opening them just inches as cold winds blew into his face, soon he then glaze upon a small figure. A figure wearing a gray rag over their self, slowly the head rose up as he gasped. An elderly woman had looked up to him with light blue green eyes.<em>  
><em>A servant had come behind the man as they watched down at the elderly woman. They were silent for some time, before her hand had moved up, pulling out from under her rag her hand, but in her hand was a long steam with a glowing bright rose. She slowly held it out to the man; her hand nearly trembled from the cold.<em>

"Please…take this rose, care for it, and love it dearly…"

_He heisted, but held his gloved hand out as he took the rose slowly from her grasped. With that the woman turned away quick, leaving._

_"Wait! Stop! Don't you need warmth?" Handing the rose over to the servant behind him he then chased after the woman on the bridge. But she was rushing herself to the gate, the stomping sound of the male's foot stepping on the piled snow had made it almost too difficult to chase her, especially the wind blowing into his face from either side. When he was close to stopping her, she had suddenly slipped to the side and fallen off the bridge, but the male jumped for her and grabbed her hand in time. Yelling in surprise was heard. The servants yelling to grab rope and assist, while the male grunted trying to hoist her up._

_"Hold on, I got you!"_  
><em>He shouted down to her, before she looked up to the male; widen his eyes in surprise as her hood had fallen off her head.<em>

"You must protect the rose, with your love. **Hope**…"

_Her eyes closed as her grip becomes weak. Slipping through his hands as he yelled after her fall. The winds became harsh, almost pulling every one of the citizens in its grasped. Other guess ran out of the mansion in fright as the only ones who remained were the servants and maids, even their lord._

_Bright lights had shined each and everyone of them, which had turned them into half animals. As the male yelled in pain that soon turned into a roar. The last thing those guests heard, was the chime of a bell, brightening in the tower of the west wing._

* * *

><p>What do you think so far~?<p>

Hope you all like~


	2. Present Day

_Beauty and the beast_

* * *

><p>I'm glad you're still reading. One guest! Guess too soon?! But I guess I can tell you to wait till the end for your answer xD (Again caught by surprise OuO )<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Present day…<em>

The morning was peaceful as the sun raised higher into the sky. But a disturbance of a man yelling inside a bar had ruined the moment, before he was than shoved out of the place.  
>"Bloody witch!"<br>The man cried sitting up, before a bucket of water was thrown over him, maybe a bit of booze inside. But It certainly woken the guy as he coughed out the sudden water.  
>"Get out and get a life!" A determined, fearful voice shouted at the man, just before he was ready to run for his life, she gave him a good bye present by throwing the wooden bucket at the man. She huffed hard and walked back into the inn she had exited. Before she could had continued into the inn, a girl with brightly red hair in pigtails under her ear wrapped her arms around the woman's tightly embracing her.<p>

"Oh Lightning! You saved me once again!" the girl cried out. The woman Lightning had rose pink hair that was neck short and the rest sitting over her left shoulder. She'd worn a long blue dress and a vest with a white long sleeve shirt under. Yanking the girl off herself, she only bounced back onto her.

"Vanille, you outta get your act together. There's a time I won't always be there for you?" The woman sounded irritated. The girl who's currently still hugging Lightning's waist, Vanille. She too had short hair but they are kept in curled end pigtails, the dress was light green and a plain button shirt.  
>"I'm sorry, it is the Love season! That guy followed me since yesterday! I didn't think he'd try to drink himself to death and try something on me? I'm a dearly virgin!"<p>

Her cries were loud, Lightning only sighed again, this time patting the girl's head in comfort.  
>"Well find someone who'd at least love you more than that grub."<br>The pink haired female twitched up right as the younger girl's hand had rubbed her lower bum.  
>"But Lightning is the only one for me~?"<p>

She giggled lightly, but was fully yanked off by the taller woman, walking over to a hanger rack by the doors she untied her waist apron and settle it on one of the hooks.  
>"You'll find the one like you Vanille, I'm just not the one. We'll come pick you up in a bit." Lightning told her over her shoulder. Vanille watched her leave, frowning sadly before cleaning up the mess around the room.<p>

As Lightning walks down the road path, she peacefully made her way to a book store just around the corner. Pushing the door as a bell rung of entrance, she sighed lowly eyeing the man behind a desk who was currently reading a book in his hands.

"Bonjour Cid." She quietly said, but the man raised his head to see her fully. With a low smile, the man nodded his head. Cid has ivory black shorten hair and was tall, the man acts more like a priest but respects silence and advices to his fellow people in the village.  
>"Evening Farron. I thought I heard a berserk war going on outside the inn you work at?" he questioned innocently, she only scoffed, made her way to the counter and settled her hand on top of the cool brown table top.<br>"I'm here to pick up books for Serah, I believe she already send you a list of books?" the man chuckled lowly and turned around to his right shuffling through wooden baskets with books inside and names on top.  
>"Come to pick up your sisters books? Very sisterly you are." He then stood up and handed Lightning a basket for five different books.<br>"Yeah, because she's leaving today her students won't let her go easily. I kind of don't see the point of borrowing books at this moment?"

Taking hold of the basket, the man laughed writing down notes on a piece of paper.  
>"What to expect? Everyone loves Serah?"<br>"Who needs love? Isn't my love for Serah enough?" this time he heartly laughed.  
>"I'm sure she needs a males love in her life now? And you need one too someday Lightning."<p>

Cid smiled kindly to her, cautiously he patted her hand that held the handle of the basket. Lightning only frowned at the sudden hold, patting his hand and slowly yanked her hand back.  
>"You're just a friend Cid, nothing further than that."<p>

Nodding his head, Lightning was away. Thinking hard to herself that she didn't need a man in her life. Serah surely did. The man and she met when he was coming from another village to do trade stocks. He's an average man and was smart for Serah. And today she would go to him and be his official wife. It has only been a year they both just met, and Lightning, because the guy was TOTALLY perfect for Serah, agreed he can have her hand in marriage. But because he had a delay to take her today, Serah would secretly present herself to him once her teaching was done.

"Well now, if it isn't lovely Lightning herself on a beautiful day of Love season?" Lightning looked up to see another male approach her, and behind were two other guys. One holding a bag full of dead animals while the other held two rifles over one shoulder.

"Yaag Rosch."  
>Lightning raised a brow at the dark silver head male. He slowly walks closer to Lightning, who too walked forward but passed him. Before she could, one of the taller males stepped in her way, almost cornering her between the three.<p>

"Lightning you're leaving me lonely? I've sent you flowers, I expect you'd accept my love for you finally?" She frowned, remembering she let the horses eat them.  
>"Sorry Yaag, it's obvious I'm declining your love, or whatever you call it. But I like to stay alone for life than marry you." She pushed the taller man out of her way; Yaag was just about to shout at her, even yank at her arm. But was suddenly greeted with a book slammed to his face before even reaching out to capture Lightning. As she was, Lightning was away as Yaag was yelling at the bookman Cid who was the one who slammed the book into his face.<p>

In peace she made it to a school building that was a few miles away from the town. Children are running out of the building, though only a few. The others were walking out with another pink haired female, shorter and much feminism than Lightning.  
>"Miss Farron, I wish today didn't go so fast?" a child whined, almost crying, but the teacher lifted her chin up and poked her nose gently.<br>"I know Melody, I really wish it didn't either."  
>"He will treat you well, right Miss Farron!"<br>"Of course he will! Now off you all go, I promise to come visit!"

The children's whined lowly and held onto her some more. Just before they all finally let her go, Lightning was sitting on a carved flat log for children are to sit; waiting for her younger sister who'd finally came over.

"I'm sorry for the wait sis? The children's just couldn't miss me so much." Nervously laughing, Lightning only sighed lowly and patted her younger sisters head.  
>"Well, it won't only be them who will miss you." The youngest smiled, but sadly. Both sisters walked down the path way back to the inn where they wait for the red haired girl. Vanille finally came out happily energetic as ever and walked alongside her friends. People say the three were sisters, but Vanille wasn't. The Farron sisters came to this village to settle a new home, crossing the last village they came upon the girl Vanille who was left behind. Deciding she'd be taken in as a friend-sister. Now the three had lived with each other for years by now, but now one of them would be leaving the two.<p>

As they came home at a cottage, Vanille was humming a happily tone while packing books and food for Serah's trip to the other village at the north. Meanwhile Lightning was combing the main of her horse, a white colored horse with long thick hair. She sighed as she continued to brush, as if her horse understood her, it brushed its nose against her arm as a 'tell me what's wrong?' manner. Smiling gently, Lightning pets down his face.

"Oh Odin, Serah is leaving us here. Do you think she'll be happy?" questioning her horse, he only snorted which made her chuckled lowly.  
>"I hope so too pal," stroking his hair down. The girls had talked all at once to each other, Vanille sadly begging Serah to stay another day, but Serah had told her waiting would only mean a year. Another white horse was guided out by Lightning which had braids on its main and tail with spots on its leg.<p>

"Please don't leave Serah? What would happen to us if you're not here!" Vanille whined as she helped the sister pack.  
>"Oh come on Vanille, it's not like you two are going to starve? I'll always come and visit as soon as I can!" Holding their hands together, the oldest just listens as Serah had continued comforting their younger sister. When finally satisfying the youngest, the only hard part for Lightning was to say good bye to Serah.<p>

"If he doesn't treat you right, you'd better come up with a better excuse to why I can't kill him." The oldest replied harshly while folding her arms and looked away. Serah only laughed as she hopped over her horse's settle, both legs on one side.

"Oh Lightning, I promise you he's not like that." The gentle pats on the oldest strong shoulders had made her feel weak. Those lasts pats will be the last time they would stick together.  
>"Bye, I promise to come back soon! Let's get going Moogle." Gentle yanks on the leash, Moogle had walked towards the woods as Serah waved behind her.<p>

As she left, Lightning felt a strong, yet comforting cold breeze pass through her. Vanille shivered and ran along inside. Just before she too went inside, she caught a glimpse of the hill top, slowly walking along up, the sight of the setting sun was going down. It had almost worried her, but, it was Serah's choice to leave soon.

_Or, was it too soon,_

* * *

><p>DunDunDUN!<p>

Good so far? If not DX  
>If yes XD !<p> 


	3. Night of the day

_Beauty and the beast_

* * *

><p>Still lacking of posting <strong><em>!<em>**(**O**[] **O**) **_!_**

* * *

><p>Night of the day...<p>

In the dark woods Serah could hear friendly crickets chirp in the night and owl's hoot lowly. Her royal steed Moogle pattered it's foot gently on the cold soil under itself as he continued forward in the woods. A sudden noise had startled Moogle who whined and Serah screech in surprise trying to maintain the horse with gentle yanks and pats to its hair.

"It's okay Mog, must be some animals?" gentle words, her horse nodded its head as though it was alright. When they continued, a growl entered the sudden silence causing the chirping crickets to silence their self's. Serah in surprise huffed at the cold air; she had no fire un expecting night would come so fast, only the moon light between branches were her light. When fixing her eyes on the approaching figure, she had only thought it is her sister Lightning, but it was a mistake. Coming closer was a gray colored dog like figure. Yelling loud, Serah yanked hard on Mog's leash and off they went running, with the pack of wolfs following behind her. Even though Mog was fast, the pack was hungry which made them run faster. Lost in the stomps of the trees, she had to make way quick, a path sign was coming up fast as though to change her steeds direction, a creature snarled at her causing Mog to continue at her left. Panting loudly, all of a sudden Mog made a hard stop flinging Serah off his back and fell hard to the ground.

Panting he couldn't stop to help his master in fright in its eyes, running a different direction? Groaning lowly, the female sat up rubbing her head. She wasn't bleeding badly but she felt her head hurt.  
>"Mog? Moogle!" She shouted a single for her horse to hear her, but he didn't return. Sighing low, pacing steps are heard, gasping she turned to make run, but was caught off guard and was now facing black large gates. Glazing upon a large mansion behind the gates, Serah huffed lowly, the running are slowing down, she took this chance to walk along inside to avoid the wolfs.<p>

The bridge was large, long and was filthy with old leafs prints or actual leafs at each ends. She could only think that the place was abandon. But she was not going to risk going back home with those creatures on her trail? Finally reaching the doors, she took a gentle knock on the large wooden doors.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She cried out. Surprising, she found out the door wasn't even locked? Walking along inside, she caught glimpses of a long red carpet, tables at her right, dust, pictures, and a few knight armors standing tall against the walls. Cold breeze made her shiver, while it forced her inside with the door closing and echoes of the small noise. What caught her attention now was a room with light, following the light and entering the room, Serah gasped to see a fire place and a rather large chair just close by the fire.

"Oh, I hope whoever lives here, doesn't mind if I stay to warm up?" She asked herself feeling a smile pierced her lips. Walking over to the chair, she planted herself on the chair and sighed. Heat touching her skin.

"You're a new face around here? Who are you?"

A voice entered her silence, gasping loudly she turned around to see whose voice it was.  
>"H-Hello?" She answered, a body jumped in front of her, causing her to scream.<p>

"Woah hey it's alright! Sorry there, I just didn't think, you were a girl, up close?" Serah shivered in the seat, looking up to the man's face. As though it felt like someone had shot their arrow through her, Serah found herself blushing up at the man. He was tall, neck length blond hair, bangs all over his face, and was even muscular. He was wearing a type of suit and his jacket just partly opened showing a bit of his skin. It seems as though the male himself was blushing down at the young girl.

"W-Wow, you're really pretty?" He replied, causing them both to realize they were staring into each other's eyes for too long.  
>"HAHA! Making a move on a new guest already Snow? You're such a bomber!" A females voice laughed out, turning her head as her pink hair flown behind, Serah caught glimps of a woman wearing a males suit, thin pants and a cock tail jacket. Her hair was much longer than Serah's that seem to reach down the woman's lower waist, and her skin was bronze brown. On the side of her hip the younger female sees the woman has a sword dangled there, and if she was not mistaken, the woman has a tail and ears like a dog?<p>

"Y-You have ears and tails?" She asked nervously, both the two newly people looked at her dumb fold, before the woman laughed again.  
>"Heck yeah! It must be the newly year, bet you don't know about the, 'Curse' Mansion of the Estheim's?" as though the woman was scary, the pink haired female looked up at the man Snow for a joke, he seemed to frown as his ears perked up a bit, she sees his ears and tails now clearly.<p>

"Come on guys, we don't want to scare her off! It's a girl for god's sake! Think about it, she's young, beautiful, she could break the curse?" A man appeared sitting on the concrete fireplace floor. Serah was too surprise, a man with darker bronzer skin and black puff up hair was there now. He had black perked dog ears in a sharp point as his tail was thin and shines black.

"I-I'm sorry, a curse?" Once Serah had asked, the fireplace had suddenly gone out. Just before the last spark of fire was gone, she saw that the three people had rushed away. Pushing her back against the chair and her legs up to hide herself, Serah panted lowly in fright, before turning her head as though to see if anyone was behind her. Big mistake. She caught glimpses of harsh green eyes staring into hers.

"GYAH!" Screaming in fright, a hand grabbed her by the shirt and forced her out of her seat.  
>"Why have you come here? Who are you!" A deep, creature voice roared at her. Already her cheeks stained of tears, she closed her eyes, and afraid whoever has her in his hold was going to eat her if she even tried to speak, but she had given a try.<p>

"I-I'm just, a girl here for warmth?" He shook her hard, making her scream even harder and tears dropping faster.  
>"LIAR! A weakling like you has trespassed into my Manor! I don't approve trespassers entering their self into my home!" Raising his arm high as though to slash her, closing her eyes tight to wait for the blow, hands held out and suddenly grabbed the large arm, stopping him from killing the pink haired girl.<p>

"My lord, do forgive this girl! I allowed her into the manor, I take all responsibility for her trespassing!" still scared, Serah opened her eyes and sees that whoever stopped the creature was the man Snow. He had held the creatures arm with both hands on his elbow and with using all efforts try to hold him back. This 'Lord' had glared at them both at times, before shoving the girl into the others arms.

"Throw her into the dungeon! And you might as well join her if you're going to take partly her mistake Villars!" Rushing away, the creature had suddenly disappeared before halting to the door where the female and other male stood at each ends.

"Make sure they are guided there. I don't trust Villars going alone." Off the male was, Serah trembled in the man's arms as he protectively held her.  
>"Hey, hey, it's alright. You're safe for now." He told her with gentle words. Leaning close into the man's chest, she felt his fluffed tail brush against her arm as though he was holding her even closer. Sobbing in his chest, Serah had only thought, will her sisters find her soon?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AH!<strong> Hahahahahaha! I have defeated you chapter 3!

Hope you like it even more!  
>I didn't want to tell you all that Snow is not the one Serah is getting married to~ I wanted a beautiful moment for the two <strong>;3<strong>


	4. Morning of the day

Beauty and the Beast 4

* * *

><p>I maybe writing my sequel from Young Blood, still thinking if I should or shouldn't, I'll let some of you vote on that? Anyway, enjoy Beauty and the Beast.<p>

* * *

><p>The morning shined through the small cottage, Lightning was home fixing up the house. She looked in a bedroom where Vanille was all cuddled up in her bed still asleep. She sighed lowly and smiled just an inch before grabbing a basket of corn for the animals. A sudden knock stopped her from nearly leaving to the back door of the house, walking over the front door her heels were loud to let that person know she was home. Opening the door wide she saw Cid standing there.<p>

"Good morning Farron." He greeted with a smile.  
>"Good morning Cid, what brings you here? And, a basket of books?" she curiously wondered as the man laughed.<p>

"Well, I heard in town Yaag was going to ask for your hand in marriage early in the morning. I came here to tell you that, at the same time congratulate you with books." Holding the basket out to her, Lightning groaned at him.  
>"You don't really believe that do you?" slouching on one side of her foot and folding her arms. He laughed once more shaking his head.<br>"No I don't, I'm actually here to give you these books and send them to Serah. They're free for her to keep. They're her favorite ones?" Holding her hand out for the basket, he let her take it while she allowed him inside her home. Vanille yawned awake, said a low 'good morning' to Cid who replied back at her before she walked away and into another room, which would be the bathroom.

"Come and join me, I was going to do my morning choir before Yaag does the most stupidest thing of the morning." The man followed her outside as she started to throw corn at the ground letting the chickens crowed her. She felt his eyes on her and heard him give a sigh.

"Lightning, why don't you want to get married to Yaag? I'm not saying you should, but let's be honest. No one really wants to be alone in this world do they?" it was Lightning's turn to sigh before settling the basket aside, leaning against the wooden fencing of the pig pen.  
>"Cid, it's not that I don't. I guess it's partly Serah's thing but, I read in one of her books that love, isn't just following someone around like a dog, and marking them by stalking? Or even try to attract them so much? No, I don't want to fall in love like that? I mean, no one catches my attention. No offence, but neither do you Cid. I know I've been in your mind for some time. But, I want to be able to find that person I would stalk for some time."<p>

Holding her arms on the fence, Cid was just about to tell her something before a horse whine had caught their attention, even Vanille who poked her head out the kitchen window. Looking into the woods, Lightning caught sight of the running horse coming closer. She recognized the horse, running in front of it to stop.

"Mog! Mog stop!" shouting, the horse seemed too had recognized her voice and slowed its pace, walking closer to her. Yanking on his harness she looked around the horse. Coming closer, Cid and Vanille quickly came besides Lightning.

"Where is she? Mog! Where is Serah!" the spotted horse only huffed and panted, turning quick and back at the barn, she took hold of a wooden mast of the barn, jumping off her feet, she ride Odin slapping his harness hard to get him to move out of the horse shed. Stopping besides the two.

"Vanille, I'm going after Serah's trail." The red haired girl stomped on her feet.  
>"Then I'm coming too!"<br>"Vanille, the forest is cold and large; I don't want to risk losing you too. I promise if I find Serah we will come back."  
>"No Lightning! What if Serah is dearly hurt? She may need us both, I'm coming with you rather you tie me to a chair or throw me in the pig pen and waste a large supply of water just to wash myself!" Vanille had done her pouty face look. It made Light feel guilty, Vanille was right, Serah may need one's comfort more than the other who will protect them in danger. Surprisingly Cid hopped on Mog's saddle.<p>

"I'm coming as well." He replied gently slapping the harness close to the older female.  
>"Cid you shouldn't. If something were to happen to you,"<br>"And if something 'were' to happen to you, people would accuse me of adultery without the return of the three of you. I've already told this to the baker, something. He knows I've been here, so he would rather point his fingers at me anyhow. Besides, you don't have a particular weapon and no license." Pulling from the handbag at his side pocket he reviewed a small hand gun. Lightning only scoffed and pulled her younger sister behind her.

"Alright. You better be good with aiming." The man smirked. Gently kicking Odin's side, they left off quickly into the woods dashing off. It wasn't long before they had reached a diverted road; Lightning panted in the air, her younger sister holding her arms tightly around her waist as Cid followed behind. Opening her blue green eyes, Vanille caught sight of a familiar bag pack laid on the ground deserted and spilled apples from inside.

"Lightning! Over there!" pointing, Odin came closer to the pile sniffing the familiar smell of apple before taking a bite out of it. Vanille jumped off from behind Lightning and picked up the bag. Inside was barely touched, the books remained where they were, even scattered pencil's that were now broken in half. From the judgment, Serah fell off. But what had spooked Moogle to leave her behind?

"Look, freshly prints? Your sister hasn't gone far." Huffed the male as he pointed out the tracks of Mog's last steps. Rushing after the tracks, the see a bit of struggle, keeping their eyes down on the ground following. They suddenly halt to see the tracks, ended?

Feeling Vanille's arms tightly gripped around her waist, Lightning finally raised her head up, slowly, the sight of a gate, behind was a long bridge, than a dark manor. Gasping lowly, the place looked deserted. There were no signs, no warnings, no one even outside?

"Serah's in there, we have to go." Yanking the harness before a hand gripped her arm.  
>"No Lightning, it's too risky. Let's go to town and ask for help. We don't know who lives here? No one can possibly survive in a deserted place?" pulling her arm back and glared at the man.<p>

"Serah has to be there. And I have to get her back with you or not." Kicking the door open, she and Vanille continued in first. The new galloping noise, Cid followed behind them. They were coming closer to the doors, the young red head looked side the bridge to see the edge. Shuddering she sees it's a long drop holding closer to the rose haired female, patting her younger sister's hand in comfort. The doors were large, everything was filthy. Hoping off their horses, Lightning took a gentle, yet loud knock to the door. No reply came up.

"Oh well, no one's home. Serah's not here." Vanille turned to hop over Odin before the older grabbed her shirt.  
>"Oh no, we're not leaving here?"<br>"B-But Lightning! It's scary! And no one opened the door for us?" Leaning against the doors, Vanille squealed and fell inside the mansion as dust puffed away from under her.  
>"W-What?" her sky blue eyes scanned the inside.<br>"The door wasn't locked?" Cid helped the younger up who spit out a few dust.  
>"Who leaves the door unlocked! That scared me!"<br>"Shh!" Lightning and Cid told her.

Walking inside, Lightning was leading first, Vanille behind her at the same time gripping Serah's hand bag, and Cid behind them, holding the gun up ready to shoot anything. They've walked further into the room, large and dark. A light was glowing by a stair well, catching the three's attention. The rose haired female walked over first, a lantern was all she sees, but on the way up no other lights were lit, so she took hold of the only lit lantern with the. A low breeze blown into their faces, and the fire out, they've reached the top floor barely locked before pushing it open.

"Hello?" Lightning manage to say before shuffling noises were heard.  
>"Sis?" gasping, recognizing that voice.<br>"Serah?" it took her a moment to adjust seeing in the dark before a pale female's hand reached out, and a face behind low bars of the door.

"Lightning! Vanille!" Serah shouted and cried before the two sisters ran over to the door.  
>"Serah!" Vanille shouted and grabbed the sister's hand, as Lightning too held her other hand.<p>

"Oh Serah, I thought we'd never see each other again?" truthfully telling Serah while gripping her hand in her face, Cid sighed in relief behind them, a sudden wind made him wide eyed surprise. Turning around quick he caught sight of a shadowy gray monster behind him. Yelling and shooting the thing, it had quickly run around the small room before tackling the man down. Vanille and Lightning leaned closer into the door in fright. The creature slammed its hand on Cid's arm, causing him to release his weapon that landed right in front of the two females. Without hesitation, Lightning took hold of the gun and pointed it at the monster.

"Get off him!" she shouted for it to hear her, but in surprise the large creature slapped the gun out of her hold before trying to continue its kill on Cid. Not willing to risk Cid's death, Lightning jumped at its back, her arm trying to choke him, but he was thick haired and large? Her arms couldn't wrap all around him. He growled and easily grabbed her by the waist, slamming her into a hay stack. Pining her against the ground and held her in place, Lightning try to wiggle under him, but his hand held her left arm high.

"What do you want?" He shouted at her, a type of roar. Lightning showed no fear, yes it did shivered down her spin, but she had to free Serah. Raising her right fist back, without warning, Lightning threw her fist at him. A male's voice hissed surprised at the sudden attack. It had stunned the creature, but it only made matters worse. Pinning her much harder down the ground and this time both arms in his hold.

"State your business!" He growled, when about ready to look the man in the eye with no fear. She had suddenly stopped, a moon light casted over the creatures back reviewing not a monster, but a beast. A beast almost resembling a man. But the gray and white hairs stuck out all over his entire body, Lightning saw in his eyes, furious and hate, even big sadness in his eyes. He sees she wasn't going to hustle anymore, he release her arms and stepped back, eyeing her, the prisoner, and the girl. His eyes finally settling at the man who stood up looking at him as well.

"What are you doing here?" he huffed lowly. Keeping his eyes on the woman who struggled to sit up. She snapped out of her thoughts, the best she could to remain a determine and strong face.  
>"We, we're here to release my sister, you have captive there."<p>

"That girl happened to trespass in my manor. I cannot release her." He turned before she stood her ground.  
>"And why not?"<br>"Because she is my prisoner!" he growled dangerously to her. But her eyes kept focused on him. Gently breathing in the cold air.  
>"If I stay as your prisoner. Will you let her go?" he was silent.<p>

"Sis no!" Serah shouted.  
>"Lightning, we're not going to let you stay with this creature!" Cid stood up, but was grabbed by the neck as he was than thrown to the ground near Vanille.<br>"It's a deal." The beast said.  
>"No it's not! I'm staying as well!" shouted Serah behind the bars.<p>

"Serah-"  
>"No sis! Not without you?"<br>"T-that's right, I'm not leaving either, we're sisters after all?" the red head sat on her knees, holding the two's hand in each of her own. She smiled at the two, as Serah herself has, but a worried look over Lightning. The beast growled, looking down to the man before lifting him high.

"If you three stay as my prisoners, than this man leaves!" he quickly ran down the stairs caring the man in his hold.  
>"No wait!" shouted Lightning.<br>"The deal is set!"

He growled and ran out. Cid groaned and struggled, a sudden machine was outside with an open mouth.  
>"What will you do to them! They're just girls! Don't do this to them?!" he managed to yell, but he was shoved into the machine without hesitation.<br>"The three girls are kept in my keep. They made their choice, but you haven't. Take him back to town!" slammed the doors closed; the only thing last heard from the man was his yells. The beast huffed, than turned back to his manor. He returned to the dungeon, a weeping girl is heard easily from the doors, slowly opening the door, the rose haired woman was stroking the girls back as she glared at the beast, as the other does the same in comfort.

"You monster, he was our friend. You could had at least let him leave by foot," rubbing the red haired girl's back even more, it made him feel bad. He stroked his fur from his neck and let out a low sigh as he held the door open.  
>"You three will sleep in the guest room." The three looked up surprised.<p>

"I will not have maiden's sleep in this dudgeon," he walked over to a wooden door, forced opened the lock as a male sits on the ground, looking up at his lord.  
>"You're free for now. But never make this mistake again, Snow." The blond male looked up at the beast and bowed.<br>"Take those three to the guest room. Make sure they prepared their selves for dinner." Again, the beast was away. Snow nodded once again before making his way to the door the other rose haired girl was held in. when the door was finally unlocked, Serah held her hand over his and stood up. Lightning growled at the man for even daring to touch her sister that he withdrawn from her hold. Until a minute later, they were off to the east wing. But Lightning was too tired to think of the situation. Right now, she only thought more of that Beast. His eyes, they easily read sadness.

* * *

><p>If it sucks, it's because I lost my train of thoughts and was suffering from a head ache and too tired to prof read it due to school for 3 whole weeks! I'm dying! D'x<p>

I hope you at least enjoyed!


End file.
